


damn,you're hot

by butitwasaliens



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, god do i love my queer girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butitwasaliens/pseuds/butitwasaliens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Chloe would find any excuse to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	damn,you're hot

**Author's Note:**

> im a horny teenager dont look at me

'Fuck you!',this is the third time she lost at that damn game and her girlfriend's smug face didn't make her any less angry.

'What makes you think you'd top?',Max meant it as a way to lighten the mood but Chloe looked really cute with that pout on her face.

'Is that a challenge,Caulfield?',Chloe's look of surprise changed to one of determination as she pushed the board game aside and crawled to Max.

'You are on,Price',they met each other's lips in a heated kiss,Max's hands finding their way underneath her girlfriend's shirt,lightly dragging her nails across her back,Chloe sighing into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

Max pulled away from the kiss with a final peck,moving her attention to her girlfriend's neck as she started leaving tiny kisses all the way to her jaw. As she ran her hands along the blue haired girl's sides she started placing open mouthed kisses on the exposed part of her chest,tracing her collarbone with her tongue.

'Fuck me',Chloe moaned into Max's hair as the hipster lightly bit her neck. Max hummed and pulled away from her girlfriend,an amused smile on her face.

'So you admit to having fell for my charms?',she teased as she stood up from the floor and guided Chloe to her bed by her hand,both being quite shaky on their feet.

'I'll admit to anything as long as you'll get into my pants sooner',Chloe pulled a grinning Max on top of her that didn't lose any time in helping her get rid of her shirt and bra. Max alternated between kissing her and kissing her breasts,one hand caressing all over her body as the other one rested in Chloe's hair.

'Maaaaax,fuck me',Chloe whined as the hipster didn't seem to have any intention to push this any further. Max pulled away only to pull her own shirt and bra off and then returned to kissing down Chloe's chest,dragging her teeth across a nipple and making her shudder.

'You want me here?',Max asked teasingly as she rubbed Chloe through her jeans,the little friction created making her whine.

'Yes,Max,please',she looked completely unraveled as her hips rised to meet Max's hand.

'Damn,you are hot',Max quickly got rid of her girlfriend's jeans and underwear,her hands coming to rest on the other's thighs.

'Fuck,you're beautiful',Max settled between her girlfriend's legs as her mouth came down and she gave a quick lick to her clit.

'Ah',Chloe grasped onto her girlfriend's hair,biting down on her lip so she wouldn't let out any embarassingly loud noises.

Max switched between long licks with the flat of her tongue and small ones centered around her girlfriend's clit. Chloe's thighs trembled under her hands and she knew she was getting close.

'Fuck,fuck',Chloe chanted as her hands tightened in Max's hair as the other hummed and began focusing only on her clit,licking and sucking at the nub.

Chloe came with a soundless moan,Max's hands running up and down her thighs as she rode it out.

'That was...',Chloe started but felt to breathless to continue,resuming to only flapping her hand in front of her.

'I'll take it as a compliment',Max chuckled and pecked her girlfriend on the lips. She laid there hugging her and listening to her heartbeat until Chloe started complaining about it 'getting cold as fuck,it's like fucking winter all up in this bitch' and she went to her dresser and got something cozy for them to sleep in.

'Oh shit,you haven't...',Chloe began only to be stopped with a kiss as her girlfriend plopped on the bed beside her.

'I'm all good,silly. Seeing you like that it's orgasmic enough.'

'...shut up',Chloe pushed a pillow into her girlfriend's face more out of embarassment that anything else.

Max started laughing and,after removing the pillow between them,settled her head on her girlfriend's chest once again. Yep,an orgasm could never beat this.


End file.
